


What are you to each other

by EasyStrain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Missing Scene, POV Alana Bloom, Possessive Will Graham, Pre-Slash, Sassy Will Graham, Season/Series 02, Smut, What-If, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyStrain/pseuds/EasyStrain
Summary: Alana's POV of Will and Hannibal's growing intimacy in season 2. Hannibal and Will are closer than canon,  Will is sassy bitch, Hannibal cannot help himself. Alana gets proof, Will doesn't care. Trope-y triangle.





	What are you to each other

  


This is another week Hannibal came up with an excuse, this time he says he is tired.

Alana studied him. "You do not look tired."

"Blame my presentation of myself, a result of years of self training and blame your enthusiasm." Hannibal answers her so calmly that Alana cannot refute it. Hannibal is reflecting the soft lights of the expensive lamps, his skin, his athletic body glows like a greek God. Truly, years of training and discipline. Alana cannot help but admire. 

"If you can excuse me, I will head for a shower and then we can talk as long as you wish to, your company is my pleasure." Faultless. 

Alana keeps her hand on his heart mussing the salt pepper chest hair "Talking doesn't make you tired? Just the..." Alana deliberately makes a mischievous face and slides her hand down Hannibal's torso, Hannibal gently grabs the hand midway to stop it from traveling to the obvious destination. "As I said your company is my pleasure, and I am at fault if I cannot pleasure you in any other way today." He headed to the bathroom. 

"Is it about Will? You are not in your elements since the day he resumed his therapy."

Hannibal turned to face her, displeasure written all over his face. "One of the trials of friendship is to see if we can embrace an once prodigal friend, in his time of need."

"He tried to kill you Hannibal, I am not sure he is stable yet, I am not sure if he has recovered"

Hannibal has already entered the bathroom, his form visible through frosted glass.

"We all are recovering Alana..." His voice came muffled through the glass barrier and sound of sluicing water... after a pause he added "As for his mental stability, it's healthy that he is back in therapy with a good psychiatrist." 

Alana wandered out of the bedroom. Arms folded, since last few weeks a lot has changed in their routine. Hannibal's workload has increased and that has mainly to do with Will. His notes, his case. Hannibal is awake till late into the nights sometimes never retiring to bed. Sometimes he is too absentminded after dinner to invite Alana to the bedroom, the warm spontaneity is all gone "Was it ever there?" a voice inside her head. Hannibal disappears for showers for hours on end, this is the story of last three days. It cannot be Will. Alana reflects. It has to be someone else. A woman most likely, she is too proud to squabble over the affections of someone who is not sharing them voluntarily. She will gracefully step back but she needs the truth, she needs honesty from Hannibal. Some transparency. She has always been honest and upfront. She decided to ask someday, it is not time yet. May be Hannibal is really stressed. About everything that has happened. About Will, about her, may be he is protective of her. That is the most likely cause, she rearranges her thoughts. Yes, he cannot stop talking about Will and the friendship he could have with him and that he was almost there before someone framed Will. Who could that someone be ? Alana still refuses to believe it is Chilton.. vain and annoying and petty Chilton, who had asked her out seven times before Alana had to be very rude. She stepped into Hannibal's office, switched on a light. Hannibal's desk is oddly cluttered nowadays, rolls of art paper and pencils. She comes closer, the first sheet is an intricate sketch of a building of Roman architecture, Alana lacks knowledge in this subject so she could not tell which place is this, the second paper has a sketch of a chapel, a detailed sketch with a skull mosaic on the floor. 

Alana couldn't help but feel proud of her boyfriend. She has never met anyone this artistic, this knowledgable, so cultured yet polite and gentle. She cannot afford to lose him, she should again raise the issue of the risk and threat Will poses... she thought, she should keep Hannibal safe.

After sifting through a few more sheets she arrives at the first human sketch, it's her. Hannibal must have sketched it when she was here, a rare occasion when she cooked and Hannibal sketched. She could not identify the next few sketches, they looked random. Then another woman sketched half bust in regal attire, while her face is familiar. Regal looking. Who is this person ? Of course Bedelia Du Maurier ! Well known in the psychiatric circle, mentor to few of Alana's colleagues. She must be a peer of Hannibal, beautiful and attractive. Is this then ?

She felt irritation bubbling up, she left the papers as they were then turned back, a paper fell down on the floor, she picked it up and was stunned. Two nudes, two men sketched in the likeness of Greek paintings are in a light embrace. One has his head turned away, the other is looking straight. Will !

She swallowed. 

Hannibal is an artist, he is interested in Greco-Roman mythology and history, it's just his aesthetics speaking. Nothing more. Why two men ? Alana wished she knew some mythology to understand the context of the sketch.

The office phone rang to startle her, she dropped the paper in confusion. Who at this hour ? She looked at the clock. 11:30 at night. 

After some hesitation, she decided to pick the phone up, half curious, half suspicion and also to make the ringing stop. She decided not to talk.

"......"

silent breathing from the other side.

"......" she decided to wait a few seconds before disconnecting.

"Hey, still awake ?"

Will !

"i should confess I have come to miss your company so terribly that even the breathing and silence is entertaining"

A scoff

"Hope not scaring you with heavy words... just.. just.. today's discussion we had in the morning is eating my thoughts, wanted to talk.. what happened to your phone.."

..."Hello?"

She banged the phone.

No

Not this.

She climbed up the stairs back to bedroom. Hannibal's form is moving through the frosted glass, movements show he is still washing himself, applying soaps, how long does it take for a shower ?

"Will called" she declared ?

Hannibal stilled immediately, the sound of shower stopped. Hasty movements of drying body and hair with towel.

Within half of a minute, Hannibal was out of shower, towel around his waist.

Alana studied him closely.

"What did he say" Hannibal demands.

"He is missing you, wants to discuss what you were discussing in the morning" Alana chewed every word, her eyes following Hannibal's every movement.

Hannibal is walking to the closet.

Hannibal is spraying an expensive cologne.

Hannibal emerged within moments dressed ready to go out.

"Where are you going?"  


"If Will needs me, I must be there for him"

"At this hour ?" Alana's tone does not change. She is still chewing her words.

"At any hour. You want to come ? you are most welcome Alana."

"No thank you."

A bitter taste of something way more sinister than bile and suspicion filled her taste buds, it tasted like poison, and danger. Of what ? She does not know. She needs to find out. She will ask tomorrow.

  


  


\----------------------------------- 

  


  


Alana has not yet got a chance to ask Hannibal.

Hannibal spent the day shuttling between the bureau and his office and unknown places. In the evening he declared Will is coming for dinner. Now Will is seated in the dining table, sipping wine. Opposite to Alana. 

She must bring it up, right now.

"You called yesterday, I had picked your call."

"Then it was discourteous of you to just disconnect it without having a word." The tone is that of a snark and the scoff followed by the words hit her like knives.

"The words were not meant for my consumption."

"Then the right audience should have been notified without letting any more word flow, as a simple gesture for someone's privacy"

Hannibal is smiling in the kitchen looking like he is terribly enjoying the fact that two people are vying for his attention.

Hannibal served dinner - beautifully presented roast of things indiscernible. After dinner he cleared the table, serving another round of wine. 

"Something more strange than finding a man alive inside a horse is the fact that you resumed therapy"

"Circumstances change, people change." Will still has the smirk on his face.

"You tried to kill him and how he is good enough for you."

"Why not ? He is good enough for you!" Will scoffs again, looking clearly at Hannibal. 

"It is difficult to understand what you are to each other, after all this."

"You don't have to worry Alana, we know what we are to each other." Will's smirk is now a constant.

Hannibal spoke now "You received Will's call, I told him when I met him."

"We have no secrets between us... not anymore." adds Will. Still looking into Hannibal's eye.

The banter went on for an hour.

Alana decided to raise it finally.

"Hannibal I must say I thoroughly appreciate your sketches, Will's nude sketches were amazing too, better than the original."

Will and Hannibal looked at each other, Hannibal is smiling and then went back to resume drinking the wine, Will kept on looking. 

. Hannibal raised a toast "I drew Will in the likeness of Patroclus, do you know who Patroclus is Alana? But whatever the sketch is, there can be nothing more beautiful than the original, I am sure Alana does not have knowledge of the original but I appreciate her compliment.."

Alana mumbled I don't want such knowledge, tip of her ears burning, her heart raced... She felt scared. 

"I am tired Hannibal" Alana declared. 

"You can retire to one of the rooms, or if you insist on leaving I won't stop you."

Stunned Alana looked at Hannibal's expressionless face.

What is happening here, who is playing ? What game are you playing Will, what game are you playing Hannibal. Get the hell out of here, run for the hills. The rational voice inside her whispered. Will is sipping wine, now he goes and sits in Hannibal's desk, fidgeting. Hannibal gets up, goes to the desk, hovering around Will. Hands brushing against hands, hands touching shoulders 

Enough ! she thinks. She is uninvited here, third person. She blinks. When did things change ? How fast.

"I should go."

"Yes you should." Will suggests.

Alana wanted to slap that face, how she wanted to help him, support him... what is he now ? What is Hannibal now ?

Alana gets up, collects her scarf, her coat then rushes out of the door, almost breaths a sigh of relief outside, she can breathe comfortably, that room had smoke and poison - dark and mysterious.

  


  


\------------------------

  


  


After driving for full five minutes she realized she has not taken her bag. Shit. She thought, the last thing she wants to do is go back in there. But she needs her laptop for work tomorrow. She pants trying to decide, then turned back. She parked then was about to knock on the door when she realized the door was open, she entered carefully, trying almost to not breath in another bit of the poisonous air. 

There were murmurs. Shuffle of clothes.

The pull of the forbidden is a fatal pull, but Alana must find out.

She finds the source easily. The kitchen. There is no light but Alana had little difficulty figuring out two forms in the diffused light from outside.

Hannibal is pushed up against the kitchen wall. Will is kissing the nape of his neck, the kind of sounds escaping Hannibal's mouth isn't anything she had seen when with him in his bed. Hannibal is not in control of this. Hannibal grabs Will's fingers and brings them to his mouth, sucking. Will's hands are moving everywhere, suddenly they still. Hannibal is kissing his knuckles.

"has it healed?" he is whispering 

"Under your care. yes" Will is replying, rustling husky voice she has never heard before, she hardly believes she knew both men, wishing she never knew them. 

"You chose right, you came here."... Hannibal's voice raspy. He is whispering foreign words in indiscernible language, something Alana has never heard from him.

"Where else would I go."

"With all my knowledge I can never fully predict you..." the sentence ends abruptly with a sharp intake of breath and a breathy "Aaah.." Will's mouth on Hannibal's face... lips, jawline...

Alana tiptoed out of the room, when he is at the door he heard Will's voice.

"Lock the door Alana. hope you enjoyed the show"

She obeyed. She would never set foot here. 


End file.
